


Charity ball

by Mary2442



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Protective Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary2442/pseuds/Mary2442
Summary: Hi everyone !The story takes place in a timeline where Jack is never gone and Desi never came: when Jack, Riley and Mac go on a mission and things doesn't go as planned.Jack and Mac who want to protect Riley, even if the mission needed her to handle it on her own(The characters are not mine).I hope you'll like it.(P.S. English is not my first language so please be indulgent !) :)Enjoy your reading !
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis, Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Charity ball

Mac, Riley and Matty were in the war room waiting for Jack to arrive, they could start the briefing about their new mission.

“You're late Dalton”, shot Matty when Jack entered into the war room.

“Matty, it's three in the morning, some people need sleep you know !”, he said with flippancy as usual.

“Yes, Dalton, I'm sorry to tell you that while you sleeping like a big baby, some criminals plans to divert funds !”, she answered with this tone she always used with Jack.

Jack opened his mouth, but refrain from saying anything else when he saw the face Riley and Mac gave him. He raised his arms as a sign of resignation.

“Great !”, Matty said satisfied.

“So, you talked about an embezzlement ?” asked Mac taking a paper-clip in the bowl in the center of the table.

Riley smiled at that. It was his thing to get into a mission.

“Yes, Arthur Billor, a major robber in his middle, plans to divert the funds from a charity ball. This money is destined to hospital to finance re-education for people who coming out of a coma”, explain Matty, scrolling several pictures of Arthur Billor and his criminal record behind her.

“Do we know why he wants to steal this money ?”, asked Riley.

“I'm sure it's not for helping poorest people or build an orphanage, sweetie”, answered Jack with a cold tone.

Riley looked at him jaded.

“Unfortunately, no. He plans to buy a massive destruction weapon.”

“Do we know the seller ?”, Mac asked.

“No, but we know by our Intel that the bill of sale is on his phone.”

“This is a job for Riley ! It's going to be cool ! We just have to encrust ourself into the party and let Riley play with her phone while we drink good alcohol.” 

Matty looked at him angrily.

“I need you to go there, dress up, hack his cellular data, find the seller name. Oh! And that you prevented Billor from stealing the money !”

“It's what I said”, he insisted.

“You're leaving for San Francisco, in ten minutes”, huffed Matty desperate. 

They emptied the room.

…........................................

They landed two hours later, in San Francisco. They went to their hotel in front of the building where the charity ball would take place on the evening. 

They were waiting for the elevator:

“Okay, it's six a.m. And we have to meet the staff members at two p.m. to brief, we're on time”, congratulated Mac. 

“Do you mean we have time to go to the casino ?” asked Jack, excited.

Mac looked at him, tired.

“No, Jack, I think he meant that we could sleep a little”, helped Riley.

“Okay, killjoy !, go to sleep !”

“We are not here to waste money Jack !”, huffed Riley, desperate.

They took the elevator and pushed the twenty fourth button. They had took only one room for the three of them. It was a big room with a tiny living room in the center, a vast bathroom just next to the door and there were two bed back right. It was enough for one day.   
Naturally, Riley took the first bed and Jack and Mac shared the second one.  
They slept all morning until Mac's alarm rings.

“Maaac! Stop it !”, begged Jack.

“It's time to wake up guys.” declared Mac.

“I hate sleeping in the middle of the day, I'm always nauseous when I wake up”, complains Jack, sitting on the bed.

“Yeah, go explain that to Matty”, challenged Mac, rolling in a sitting position.

“I pass. I'm going to take a shower”, ducked Jack.

Riley hadn't moved, she was sleeping deeply. Mac stood up and sit up on her bed. He looked at her a moment, maybe a minute or two. She was turned sideways and her messy hair fell on her face. She was calm and serene, she seemed vulnerable. He put, gently, a hand on her shoulder :

“Riles ?”, he whispered.

She barely moved.

“Riles”, he called her more loudly.

She opened an eye:

“What ?”, she grunted, half asleep.

“I'm sorry, it's time to wake up”, he said softly.

She rolled on her back and rubbed her eyes. She sat on the bed next to Mac and within a pleasant silence, they waited for Jack to finish his shower.

…........................................

“Jack, your perfect okay, now get out of there !”

“It's easy for you Mac, you're not looking like a french man who served coffee en terrasse, at the foot of la tour Eiffel.” he complained, taking a french accent.

It was five and half past p.m. and they had to be in the opposite building within the next ten minutes to be sure they'll don't miss Billor's arrival.   
They had briefed the staff members at two p.m. and had been back at four and a half. Now they should be ready to go to the party.  
But for now, Jack was refused to exit the space they had transformed into fitting room, by pulling the curtain between the living room and the night space.

“What's wrong ?”, Riley asked behind Mac.

“Nothing important”, Mac answered, turning around to face her.

His mouth opened on its own. She was stunning !   
She was wearing a black bustier dress, with some folds on the chest and black patent heels pumps . Her hair fell naturally on her shoulders and she had color her lips with this red lipstick which suits her so well. 

“You are beautiful.” he complimented her, smiling.

“Thank you, you're not bad either ”, she blushed slightly.

He was wearing a simple black suit with a white shirt and a bow tie.

“Thanks Riles”.

“So what's the problem ?”, she asked again.

“Jack is complaining”

“Some things will never change”, she said sharing a smile with Mac.

He laughs softly and Jack put his head through the curtain.

“I don't want to go anymore !”, Jack declared.

“Come on Jack, it can't be so bad !” she tried to reassure him.

When Jack finally decided to show him, Matty called.  
Jack was wearing a grey four piece suit with a blue tie.

“It's Matty, she calls for putting us in relation, I will connect the coms, so, be careful about what you say Jack !” she warned him.

“You're perfect Jack ! Can we go now ?”

“Don't do that with me, Mac, the charm doesn't work with me !”

“Jack you look good I swear”.

“I can't go out like this”, he made a big gesture to show his point.

“Jack the probability you meet someone you know is-”

“Oh no, please Mac, forgot the math for a minute” 

“-really small” Mac finished, anyway.

“So you admit I look ridiculous.”

“Dalton ! stopped acting like a child and get your butt out of this room. You have a mission to succeed”.

Jack didn't need Riley to confirm she had connected their coms and that they were in relation with Phoenix.   
Jack made a grimace. He was mad at Matty.

“I'm sure you did it on purpose !”, he grumbled.

“Of course not Jack, do you insinuate I have time to waste teasing you ? Riley, please send me a picture of Jack in this suit !” she added.

Mac proposed his arm to Riley, who take it gladly and they exit the room.  
In the corridor, Mac and Riley were laughing while Jack was growling in his side.

…........................................

Five minutes later, they arrived at the charity ball and separate the team to locate Billor. With Jack's suit problem they were late. The staff members had reserved them a table in the center of the room like planned. Mac sat at the table, Jack went to the food area and Riley covered all the left area where she found lots of obsessed but no Billor.

“Okay,guysss I have...a visual..on our friend. He..is near the back door, next...the platform ” intervened Jack on the coms.

“Jack, please ! Don't tell me you already attack the buffet”, huffed Riley.

“How do...you know ?” asked Jack, his mouth full of petit fours.

“Because we can hear you, greedily eating, Jack”, said Mac with a grimace of disgust.

“Well, me eating, had helped us to find Billor, so, you're welcome guys !”, defended Jack.

“Good job, Dalton” 

Jack smiled proudly.

“Now Riley, it's your turn. Do you need some distraction or something ?”, asked Matty.

“No, I just need to approach him enough and my algorithm should do his job.” 

“Okay, we are at our table if you need anything, sweetie.” Jack arrived at the table with two plates full of food and a waiter came to bring them two cocktails.

Mac looked at Jack jaded.

“Thanks Jack” answered Riley. 

Riley, approached Billor, he was next to the platform speaking with a waiter. She didn't have the time to hear them before they split up. She hadn't planned how she will approach him. Apparently, he was successful with woman, a quarter of the women who were present, was trying to spend time with him. It looked more complicated than planned. 

“Matty, there are a lot of women around him, an idea why ?”

“I inquire and come back to you”

She opened her hand bag and find her lipstick, she let it fall on the floor and pushed it with her foot to send him between Billor's feet.  
“Nice job”, she thinks, proudly. 

“Hey, can I invite you for a dance ?” a man appeared in front of her.

She heard Jack grumble something on the coms.

“I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood right now, maybe later.”, she declined gently.

She moves forward to Billor to apologize and recovered her lipstick, passing by all the women who were waiting for introducing herself to him.

“Oh, I'm really sorry, I dropped my lipstick”, she said.

Bending down, she started the algorithm.

“Don't worry, it doesn't matter as long as it's not a grenade”, he laughs, and Riley felt her stomach ascend in her throat.

“No, it's not”, she pretends to laugh, looking discretely at her phone to see what was the download percentage. It was void. An error message appeared. “I'm sorry again”.

She smiled at him and walk away, refusing to dance with yet another man. Once at the table, she looked more deeply at her algorithm.

“Something wrong Riles ?” asked Mac while Jack stuff oneself.

“Yeah, I don't understand, the algorithm didn't work.”

Jack stopped himself, understanding it will be a more complicate than planned. Like always.

“Okay, what do we do now ?”

“Guys ? I found why Billor has so many women around him. He's just divorced and he's looking for a new Mrs Billor.” informed Matty.

“Why a woman wanted to be with him ?” Jack looked at Billor pensive.

“Because he is rich, famo-”

“Okay Matty, I don't care.” grunted Jack.

“Right, Riley can you find the problem ?”

“Yes, I already did, Billor is cautious, it seems that he works with a good hacker”

“Which means ?”

“It's means, Jack, that he is protected by someone like me to prevent someone like me from hacking his cell phone.”, explained Riley.

“Can you fix it ?” Asked Mac.

“Well, I just did, but now I need to stay really near from him for several minutes.”

“How many minute and what's the distance ?” Asked Jack.

“Approximately, four minutes straight and I think eleven inches.

“Okay, it's time for plan B ! Mac ?” declared Jack.

“I don't know”, he admitted.

“I do”, announced Matty. “I just find an interesting thing about Billor. He loves being surrounded by women”.

“Yeah, he's a lady-killer, we saw that Matty”.

“Yeah, I know Dalton. But it could be our way to approach him”

“Okay, so what's plan B ?”, asked Mac.

“Well, we have the chance that Riley is a woman, if she can approach him like a woman who is interest, maybe he will accept to offer you a drink.”

“Yeah, but I think we have a problem with plan B, look !”. Jack had noticed Billor at the VIP table surrounded by bodyguards.

“That's not helping”, worried Mac.

“Plan B is dead, sorry Matty. Someone for plan C ?” challenge Jack.

“My plan is great, Dalton, we have to find a new way to accomplish it”.

Mac looked Billor and point out something interesting: 

“Do you notice, all the women around Billor, they all show him a lot of interest and I'm sure he loves that, but he feign indifference, maybe we could play with it.”

They all turned to watch Billor interacting with his fan-girls.

“Perhaps, if Riley shows him absolutely no interest, but interact with other rich men in the room, he will come to us by himself.”, exclaimed Matty. 

“Yeah, it's an idea”, Mac said.

“No, it's a plan, Blondie”, declared Matty.

“Riley, will go dance with as many rich men as possible avoiding Billor !”

“Okay, that's plan C and we don't do it. What's the plan D ?” disagreed Jack.

“Do you have something to say Dalton ?”

“Yes, Matty, we'll not use Riley as a trap for lady-killer, Mac, tell her !”

Mac looked at Riley doubtful, Matty was right, it was a good plan, but the idea that Riley passed into the hands of all of these men, did not enchant him.  
Riley was not really happy to be obliged to do that but, it was their only chance to catch Billor attention.

“Dalton, either you execute plan C or I send you in Siberia to train the young agents to survive in extreme conditions !”, threatened Matty.

Jack let himself fall in the back of his chair. He was pissed.

“Riley, how do you feel about it ?” asked Mac worried. 

“This is a good idea”, she answered.

“It wasn't my question.”, he was worried, but he smiled at her, she was ready. 

She stood up to be more visible by the men. Instantly, a man came to ask her to dance. And it never ends, at all the ends of a song, another man came to invite her for the next one. Billor had saw it, but they needed him to introduce himself to Riley, and he didn't move. She was exhausted, her feet made her suffer and she was annoyed by the men who tried to take advantage of the situation.

The more the evening went on, more the men passed in Riley's arms and more Mac sank into his seat, boiling, while listening Jack complaining and insulting the men who was touching Riley.  
Mac clenched his jaw for the eighteen time that evening, when the eighteen man, as the others, puts his hand a way to low on Riley's back. Jack almost stood up this time, to kill the man, but Mac retains him just in time.

“Jack, sit down and breathe !”

“Do what he said, Jack”, warned Matty.

“He has very wandering hands Mac !” Jack sat back.

“I know !”, Mac answered harshly. 

He was about to leave his seat too, to punch the man who was dancing with her while enjoying it a little bit too much. He took it upon himself.

“Maybe you could go dance with her, please Mac, I'm gonna kill someone !”, begged Jack.

“I'm not a rich man, Jack, and she's a woman not a child anymore, she can handle it”

“It changes nothing Mac!” Mac ran a hand on his hair, exasperated. Jack pursued: “We are here to protect her, but when are we allowed to intervene ?”

“Never Jack” answered Matty before Mac could.

“I swear if one of them touch her, a way he don't have, I-”

“I'm gonna dance with her”, Mac said suddenly.

“Good idea, thanks Mac, I will calm down.”

Mac stood up and waited the end of the song to approached Riley, ahead of the others:

“Can I have the next one ?”, he asked smiling at her.

“Mac ! Yes, please !” she accepted.

Mac put his hands on her back and she passed her arms around his neck, sticking her body against his. It was agreeable to be in his arms and she felt safe compared to the others.

“Are you alright ?”, was the first thing he wants to know.

“Not really, why the men can't keep their hands on my back ?!” It was a rhetorical question and Mac don't answer to it. “Is it working ?”, she asked.

“Yeah, he saw you, but he's not coming, I don't understand why.”

“Riley ! I hope you are ready for the last round because he's coming, I think Mac intervention helped him to get started”, Matty revealed.

“Yeah, a woman who are not attracting by him but by a normal man, no offense, Mac ! He has a too much big ego !”

“Are you ready ?”Mac asked in her hair.

“Yes”, she took her phone to check one last time the algorithm, hidden by Mac. 

“Good luck”, he said, hugging her tighter, before the man arrives.

“I'm sorry to interrupt you mister, but I would like to dance with this woman”

Mac took an air of defeat and let Riley alone with Billor, unwillingly. Since when, has been he so possessive toward Riley ?

\- “Okay, Jack, start the timer, she is in”, declared Mac.

Riley was really uncomfortable in Billor's arms. He had a cold tone and his grip around her was too hard.

“Can I know your name ?”, he asked, closing a little more the distance between their body.

She shivered with disgust.

“I'm Nina Pallot”, she answered, using her cover.

“And what, a beautiful woman like you, do to fill her life ?” 

He was already pissing her off. She retains herself from punching him in the face and pursue:

“Nothing really important, I handle some big groups in the real estate in the United Arab Emirates ”, she said innocently.

“Impressive, maybe we could work together ?”, he proposed.

“I'm sorry, but I don't even know what you do.”, she was perfectly in her role.

“Different things, I work more precisely in commerce.”

“What kind of commerce ?”, she asked, pretending to be interested.

“Not a common commerce, I buy and sell several stuff which are complicated to obtain by a normal way.” he smiled at her. He was scary.

She didn't have a watch, so she needed to Jack or Mac to tell her when the time will be over. She hoped stronger that the time was soon finished, when he leaned towards her. During a minute she was scared that he kissed her. But, instead, he told her in her ears:

“You are a very gorgeous woman, miss Pallot. I'm looking for an impressive woman to come with me on my business travels. Would you be interested ?” he behaved as if they were alone. 

“Thanks, this is a very interesting proposition but I need to think about it”. At this moment, she heard Mac in her coms. It was time to go.

“I leave you my business card, call me quickly. I leave for Singapore tomorrow evening.”

“No problem, I call you soon.”, she took the card and parted from him to join Mac and Jack at their table.

“Do you hear this ? He'll be in Singapore in less than twenty four hours.”

“Yes. Matty ? Do you have any agents in the fields for that ?”, Jack asked.

“Yes, Jack, they are outside, ready to intervene, when we'll know who is the seller. Riley, send me the info you have as soon as possible, please.” 

“Copy that, Matty. Guys kitchen now !”

They stood up and went toward the kitchen where she had installed all her equipment earlier.  
Mac had stayed in the party, against the nearest wall, watching the kitchen door and Jack was standing outside in the alley, behind the building.

She was typing on her keyboard as fast as possible to send the data to Phoenix. 

“Riley, two Billor's bodyguard are coming towards you”, warned Mac.

“Copy” she answered.

Mac looked the men passed by him and enter into the kitchen.  
Riley saw them enter from the back of the kitchen, she typed faster as they approached her. The data were transferred to Phoenix. 

“The transfer is complete, I get ride of the intruder and we meet outside”.

She closed her laptop and went to meet the men to protect their cover.

“Miss Pallot, Sir Billor thinks that you hide something. What do you do in the kitchen ?”

“I am here to congratulate the chef, he made an amazing job tonight.”

The men were perplex but seemed to believe her. 

“We should go back to the party now, I have a bank check to give to the cause.”, she pretends to be excited, passing between the bodyguards and the gas stove.

But the bigger man caught her. 

“Maybe we could spend some time here together.”, the smaller one proposed, looking at her with a lustful regard.

“No, I'm not interested”, she declined.

“Not again !” she thought, it was the twenty first this night and it was more than what she can handle.

“These two, it's in their interest to remove their hands quickly !”, said Jack angrily in the coms. He was locked outside and couldn't go back in the kitchen. He couldn't even see what was happening.

The men blocked Riley against the gas stove and tried to touch her and kiss her. She was paralyzed, her arms against their chest to repulse the two big men from her. Without succeed.   
She could hear Jack worried in her ear. She couldn't kick them down, it wasn't the time to make waves, they were too close to succeeding !  
When one the man was about to kiss her, she retains her breath and closed her eyes.   
Suddenly, she heard someone and the weight she was pushing away disappeared.

“I'm sorry dudes, but she said no !, she heard Mac said.

“It's not your business man !” answered the bigger one.

She opened her eyes just in time to see Mac punched the bigger man in the face.

“She's my wife, is it enough my business for you ?” 

The two men had been collapsed at her feet within a minute.

“Mac talk to me ! Is she okay ? What's happening !”, ordered Jack.

“She's okay, Jack, just other men who don't understand what no means !”

Riley hadn't moved. Mac recovered her laptop and grab her rapidly before dragging her out where Jack was waiting for them.

“Where are these assholes ?! Do you need me to kill them ? Did they touch you?” Jack asked really pissed off.

“They're not a danger anymore, Mac punched them in the face”, said Riley, breathing heavily.

Jack looked at Mac surprised. Mac looked back at him, with an innocent face, smiling.

“Great ! Matty where is the extraction point ?” 

“At the corner of the street, within forty seconds”

They ran toward the road, where a van took them.

…........................................

Back at Phoenix around two and a half in the morning, Jack and Mac met Matty in the war room to debrief while Riley was in the next room, browsing the data she had stolen earlier. Matty had sent agents to arrest Billor and other in Singapore were currently arresting the seller. It was an accomplished mission.  
She was alone in the server room until Mac came in. 

“So, how was the debriefing ?” she asked quietly.

“Good, it was quick. I take you home ?”. He proposed.

She closed the computer window within which she was working and stood up. It was late and the algorithm could wait until tomorrow.  
They were walking in the corridor side by side:

“Your wife ?”, she asked, teasing him.

He stoped and look at her surprised, she had noticed.

“This is the first things I thought of.”, he blushed.

“Thank you, by the way, for coming to my rescue”.

“Anytime. And to be honest, it itched me !”, he smiled. 

They headed toward the main door, but Mac stopped before pushing it.

“Mac ? Is something wrong ?”she asked questioningly.

He had to jump. He had spent the evening boiling, looking at her, being courted by men, and he had felt released when he had put his fist on the last man's face. He had noticed that he always felt himself and good, when she was around him.  
There was something between them and in their line of work, it was better to know what !   
It was now or never. 

“Would you like to come out with me to the restaurant ?”

She seemed surprised and he felt guilty, she had been fiddling all the evening by men, and he offered her to go to dinner. He was such an idiot.

“Like a date ?” She wanted to know.

“No ! Well, yes, but we can take our time. Just spend a nice time together. If you agreed !” he reassures her.

“I'd love that”, she whispered, blushing.

He felt his heart swell with love. He gave her a genuine smile. With this new strength, he pushed the door and they went out into the cold night. On the way to Mac's car, his hand found hers and she took it, her heart warmed up started to beat faster.

Their life was uncertain, but one thing will definitely never change, they would always be there for each other, whatever the nature of their relationship. And that was the only thing which really mattered.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! 
> 
> Do you like it ?   
> Have you some advices or request ?   
> Please let me know !


End file.
